Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing method of an image processing device, and more particularly, to an image processing device which may improve picture quality, an image processing method of the image processing device and an image processing system including the image processing device.
A dynamic range compression technique based on a Retinex algorithm is based on an image formation model in which a human visual system recognizes an image.
In the Retinex algorithm, when an output signal of a recognized pixel is Y, an illumination element is I, and a reflectance element is R, Y is calculated by multiplying I and R.
That is, Y=I×R.
The illumination element, I, may be a low-band signal which is little spatially changed, and the reflectance element, R may be a high frequency component as reflectance of an object.